fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu! Forever: The Six Lights Shining in the World
is the penultimate movie adaptation of Aikatsu! anime series. The movie is set to premiere in theaters across Japan on August 20, 2016. The film is billed as the and serves as the climax to the Aikatsu! movie series. The catchphrases for the movie are and . Plot As the Luminas Japan Tour continues, their next stop would be the Kansai region, where lies Miyabi Fujiwara of Kyoto, Kokone Kurisu of Kobe and most recently, Nina Dōjima. Meanwhile back at Starlight Academy, a mysterious man by the name of Suirangu Shin'ya and his band of thieves called the "Black Eagles" rampage the campus as they were in search for the control room of the Aikatsu stages. In Osaka, a young rockstar by the name of Yū Hattori met with Nina about the incident back at Starlight. During their talk, they knew that they haven't met each other since the 6th grade. At the climax of the movie, the Black Eagles are hijacking the Aikatsu System while Kansai volunteers Miyabi and Kokone, known together as Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko, must work together to solve the problem caused by the Black Eagles. Unknown to their resemblance, they met a man called Kōtarō as they thought he was just an old man. He proves them wrong by transforming into the legendary hero, Kamen Rider Black RX and fights the Black Eagles. After their stage in Kansai was almost finished, Akari calls Juri and heir friends if they are invited to have another collaboration stage in Osaka. Juri says they love to and so, the climax finally begins! Quotes *Suirangu: この国を、地獄にするための…All to bring this country to Hell... *George: 全国のアイドルは、俺が倒す！I will defeat all idols in this country! *Kōtarō: 子どもたちを改造人間などにさせん！I won't let you turn these children into cyborgs! *Suirangu: 日本全国47都道府県のアイドル達を結集せよ！Gather all the idols from all 47 prefectures of Japan! *George: 踊るぞ。死神のパーティータイムだ。Time to dance, it's a shinigami party time. *Madoka: 私は負けない、世界に音楽を戻すのために。I will not lose, for bringing back music to the world. *Rin: 私は負けない、ダンスと地球の未来のために。I will not lose, for the future of Dance and the Earth. *Juri: 私は負けない、たくさんの人々と食品のために。I will not lose, for everyone and their foods. *Sumire: 私は負けない、大切な仲間と占いのために。I will not lose, for all my precious friends and their fortunes. *Hinaki: 私は負けない、自分自身のために。I will not lose, for full control of myself. *Akari: 私達は負けない、みんな一緒に卒業するのために。We will not lose, for having our diplomas. *Madoka, Juri, Sumire, Akari, Hinaki and Rin: 私たち「AIKATSU☆STARS！」だから！ After all, we are AIKATSU☆STARS! Staffs *'Original Creator・Planning': BN Pictures *'Original Concept': Bandai *'Chief Director': Ryuichi Kimura *'Director': Yūichirō Yano *'Screenplay': Yōichi Katō *'Storyboard': Yūichirō Yano, Nobuhiro Kondō *'Story Director': Keiko Oyamada, Osamu Kamei, Kei Baba *'Character Design': Hiroko Yaguchi *'Assistant Director': Keiko Oyamada *'Art Director': Yūji Ōnuki *'Color Design': Masumi Ōtsuka *'Cinematography': Hiroshi Ōgami *'CG Director': Shin Kitada, Kenya Taniguchi, Hiroyuki Kusama *'Editing': Yoshihiro Kasahara *'Sound Director': Hiromi Kikuta *'Sound Effect': Kenji Oyama *'Music': MONACA *'Animation Production Assistance': Telcom Animation Film *'Animation Production': BN Pictures *'Production': "Aikatsu! Forever" Production Committee *'Distribution': Toei *©2016 BNP/BANDAI, AIKATSU FOREVER Cast *Ichigo Hoshimiya - Sumire Morohoshi *Aoi Kiriya - Azusa Tadokoro *Ran Shibuki - Ayaka Ōhashi *Otome Arisugawa - Tomoyo Kurosawa *Yurika Tōdō - Manami Numakura *Sakura Kitaōji - Yasuno Kiyono *Kaede Ichinose - Yuna Mimura *Akari Ōzora - Shino Shimoji *Orihime Mitsuishi - Kaya Matsutani *Sumire Hikami - Yū Wakui *Hinaki Shinjō - Yui Ishikawa *Juri Kurebayashi - Aya Saitō *Rin Kurosawa - Yūki Takada *Madoka Amahane - Chihiro Kawakami *Miyabi Fujiwara - Akira Sekine *Kokone Kurisu - Kanae Itō *Suirangu Shin'ya - Mitsuhiro Oikawa *George Hateruma - Gackt *Raichi Hoshimiya - Asami Seto *Ringo Hoshimiya - Mamiko Noto *Shion Kamiya - Asami Seto *Konagi Daidō - Takuma Terashima *Yū Hattori - Haruka Terui *Matsuri Hasegawa - Asami Yano *Naoto Suzukawa - Toshiyuki Toyonaga *Nono Daichi - Kotori Koiwai *Lisa Shirakaba - Sanae Fuku *Minami Hateruma - Akane Fujita *Nina Dōjima - Asami Yano *Shinpei Biwa - Mitsuru Matsuoka *Kanna Hashimoto - Kanna Hashimoto (Rev. from DVL) *Tsubasa Sena - Atsushi Tamaru *Kōtarō Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX - Tetsuo Kurata *Seira Otoshiro - Kaori Ishihara *Kī Saegusa - Chuna *Sora Kazesawa - Minami Takahashi *Maria Himesato - Misako Tomioka *Tiara Yumesaki - Aya Endo Category:Movie Featured Songs *Spinning Wheel (Keihanshin Three ver.) *Who's That Guy *Kamen Rider Black RX *Lovely Party Collection (STARS! ver.) Trivia *This is the first movie in the franchise and in the anime to feature an antagonist. *This marks the first and only anime appearance of Kamen Rider Black RX until the final movie. Gallery AIKATSU☆STARS! (Saraba).jpg|AIKATSU☆STARS! all together AIKATSU☆STARS! (EP152).jpg|AIKATSU☆STARS! at the climax of their concert. Category:Movie